


A Lovely Feeling

by xxgutz



Category: xxgut’s ocs
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nercophillia, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgutz/pseuds/xxgutz
Summary: Violet is a freaky little lady, she gets excited and ends up indulging a tad bit more into her guest than usual





	A Lovely Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are over 18 unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!

There laid a beautiful girl, one the dark haired woman took immense pleasure of killing. Killing is such an ugly word, ending one’s life by another hand. But the women crept closer. Wiping her drool away and she put her knife into the dead lady, tearing off a chunk of flesh and Violet feeds herself again. Violet’s hand creeps down the woman’s abdomen, to her pelvic area and down to her. . .oh. That area is still warm. Violet crawls over, spreading the woman’s legs and spreading her lips apart. She craved it, she was basically a dog crawling and whining at the front door, begging to be unleashed. Her lust for the woman driving her to the brim of insanity, Violet puts her one of her legs on the other side of the woman and begins to move herself. She pants, moans, feeling, hearing her wetness slap against the other woman. She loves it, feeling the warmth of a live person slips between her fingers, her knife and her lips. Such a lovely feeling. A feeling she wants more of.


End file.
